


Don't Kiss Me at All the Right Times

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the "not right times" Kuroo kisses Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Kiss Me at All the Right Times

**Author's Note:**

> Too lazy to post in the compilation post.
> 
> [x](http://www.hplyrikz.com/post/141402023473) inspired | my [tumblr](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com)

According to the girls in Kenma's class, the ones he overhears talking, Kuroo kisses him at all of the wrong times. He can't help but contemplate this thought as he walks home. 

_Don't kiss me during the fireworks. Kiss me after and give everyone else something to look at once chaos has passed._

For example, there was that time over the summer when Kuroo had managed to drag Kenma to the last day of the summer festival. 

The night had been winding down and the fireworks had been released, blasting and blooming in the sky, painting the night in bright reds and blues and yellows. Couples kissed as the night sky lit up, but Kenma and Kuroo had remained standing side-by-side, pinkies intertwined and heads turned to watch the display. 

Then, as the show was ending and couples were pulling apart, Kuroo had leaned down lightening quick, mouth locking with Kenma's. For a second, Kenma's eyes had widened before they'd closed, mouth pushing back. There had been a smirk on Kuroo's face when Kenma finally opened his eyes, the expression leading Kenma to turn his head down, allowing hair to shield his face. 

"Let's go home" Kuroo had rumbled quietly, leading Kenma away by his pinkie - and as he looked up at Kuroo's broad back, Kenma had noticed a few stares on them but for once, didn't care. 

_Don't kiss me when you don't know what to say, kiss me when that's all that needs to be said._

Plus, sometimes there were those times when a kiss seemed more appropriate than any words did. 

Like when Kuroo had spiked the ball into Kenma's face when they were still in elementary. Kuroo had opened his mouth to apologize but has stopped upon seeing Kenma's face, frown on lips and eyebrows pinched as he tried not to cry. 

Kuroo had walked up to him, kissed him straight on the forehead were the ball had hit, and then suggested they head home to play some video games. 

Kenma didn't argue. 

_Kiss me mid sentence because my lips were moving, and you were jealous of the air because they weren't moving on yours._

Not to mention that one time when Kuroo had asked Kenma to explain his game. 

"Go all in depth and shit Kenma. Don't hold anything back" Kuroo had insisted as they sat on a bench in the park. 

So Kenma had. 

It started off slow but as Kenma kept talking about his game - the bosses and the levels and the items that were available and so on - he got into it, hands waving around to fully explain the magnitude of what he enjoyed. His voice never rose from its quite pattern, but Kuroo was so use to it that he wasn't bothered. 

Lips molded against lips as Kuroo kissed Kenma, stoping him mid rant, dragging lip between teeth when he eventually pulled back. Kenma was left panting and confused. 

"Better now. You were saying about the dragon boss?" 

As if nothing had happened, Kuroo rested his arm on the back of the bench with his head in his hand, eyes sharp as they remained on Kenma's lips, smirk in place. Kenma had looked Kuroo over but ultimately continued, if a little more flushed than before. 

_Don't read up on old fairytales I don't want a fairytale. I want real and in the moment._

A slightly different time was that one slightly memorable walk home. 

"Kuro, are you reading fairytales?" 

"Hmm? Yeah. Apparently a lot a girls wish they had a fairytale romance. Thought I'd see what the hubbub was about" Kuroo explained around his popsicle. Kenma side-eyeed him before returning his attention to the handheld that had been in his hands at the time - game not quite as memorable as the events. 

"Fairytales are stupid. Happily ever afters aren't like in those stories. It's too predictable" Kenma listed off. 

"Hmm. That's true, we definitely don't have a fairytale romance ourselves. After all, this wouldn't happen if it were." 

"Tetsurou" Kenma had hissed, head whipping to glare at a cackling Kuroo. He'd rubbed his check furiously, wiping the sticky juice off. 

"See. Not a fairytale" Kuroo said, still cackling at the expression Kenma had shown. Kenma leveled him with a state before promptly turning and walking away with a small frown on his lips. 

"Sorry kitten" Kuroo apologized seconds later when he'd trotted after Kenma, kissing the boy on the cheek he'd previously smeared his iced treat across. 

_So kiss me when your up in flames and about to burst._

There was also the time that they'd played their first official match with Kenma as setter. It had been a close game with a deuce in the third set, but Nekoma had won. 

The buzz of winning was high and the crown loud. Out of nowhere, Kuroo had picked Kenma up around the waist and swung him in a circle, mashing their lips together in the frenzy that was the court. Kenma hadn't know how to respond, but there had been no need, teammates giving whoops and laughing - joy spilling off of them like the swear they shed. 

When Kuroo had pulled back though, Kenma couldn't help smiling despite the very public display. The corner of Kuroo's eyes were crinkled, teeth showing in an unfading pure smile. 

To Kenma, in that moment, it had seemed if Kuroo was fire itself, blazing bright and hot, ready to burst out out of a skin shell. 

_Kiss me when the tears are doing all the work._

It's impossible to forget The Incident. 

It was when Kuroo had graduated into junior high. A cat that Kenma had grown attached to, to help take the sting of not spending quite as much time with Kuroo anymore, had been hit by a car. 

Kenma had run home with the lifeless animal in his arms, unaware of what to do. When his mother had explained the creature's fate, Kenma had locked himself in his room, tears overflowing. 

Somehow Kuroo had managed to wiggle in through the window and sat in front of Kenma, collecting the small boy into his lap when Kenma allowed it. The waterworks continued and showed no signs of stopping, but Kenma's breaths had sped up, his lungs struggling to catch air as he sobbed for a friend then passed. 

When Kenma had started to wheeze, Kuroo pushed the boy away and locked their lips together, ignoring the tears and snot. Kenma's face had scrunched up, small hands fisting Kuroo's sleeves but not pulling or pushing. 

After counting to five, Kuroo pulled away. Kenma was left coughing and gasping for breath as he let out off-beat sobs. 

"I'll get you another cat Kenma, just please calm down a little. You can cry, just breathe. Okay? Breathe?" Kuroo pleaded voice pitched and eyebrows pinched. 

Kenma had given a nod with shuddering breaths, tears still falling but less intense. Kuroo nodded back and quickly got up to get tissues and wipes Kenma's face clean. 

When that was done, they settled on Kenma's bed and Kuroo held onto the little boy as he whispered stories about the cat he'd come to love. 

_Kiss me hard and kiss me good._

Kenma does suppose that Kuroo doesn't really kiss him when it would be expected, but that doesn't mean those aren't the right times. In their own way, they _were_ the right times. 

The moment Kenma steps into his house, any thought on the matter is shutdown. Hands are on his shoulders as his back meets wood, lips on his in an instant. The kiss rough and rushed, but oh so sweet, perfect in every way that counts. 

"Kuro" Kenma mumbles when his mouth is no longer occupied, eyes half-lidded. 

"Sorry kitten, really missed you" Kuroo states back, diving back in for more, kissing to bruise. All Kenma can do is hold on for dear life. 


End file.
